1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to sinks, and more particularly to an undermount sink and related mounting structure.
2. Description of Related Art
The related art has disclosed various sinks that are mounted to a countertop using differing techniques. Sinks are fabricated in synthetic resin materials, porcelain, glass, stone, stainless steel and other metals. It is common to fabricate a rim on the perimeter of a sink that retains the sink in a cut opening in a countertop. Such a rim, while functional, lacks aesthetic qualities. In addition, the rim may retain moisture, cooking and cleaning debris, and other undesirable materials. The rim also makes it difficult to sponge or otherwise move cooking debris from the countertop surface into the sink.
The use of undermount sinks that lack such a rim, where the sink is mounted under a cut opening using specialized fasteners, has become desirable for both aesthetic and practical reasons. The term undermount sink, as used herein, refers to the lack of a visible rim on a sink as it appears on the top surface of a countertop. Undermount sinks are used in solid surface countertops such as granite, marble, soapstone, slate, concrete, and manmade products such as Corian™. It is common for fasteners to be adhered with epoxy or otherwise bonded to the underside of a solid surface countertop, allowing for mechanical retention of a sink under the solid surface countertop. Often times a bead of adhesive caulk is applied on the sink rim before the sink is coupled to the solid surface countertop to ensure proper mechanical coupling of the sink to the countertop. The attachment techniques used to fasten an undermount sink to the underside of a solid surface countertop provide an exposed edge of solid surface material within the sink opening of the countertop. This provides a certain look that many find desirable and also provides for various functional benefits, such as cleanliness and ease of cleanup.
Unfortunately, the mounting techniques used for solid surface countertops are entirely inoperable with laminate countertops. A laminate countertop often has a substrate of pressed particle board or plywood with a thin sheet of laminate material glued to the substrate. Such an arrangement does not lend itself to the undermount sink mounting techniques that are commonly used for solid surface countertops. An exposed edge of substrate material such as pressed particle board or plywood within the sink opening would not only be aesthetically undesirable, it would also not be serviceable as the substrate would quickly absorb water and damage the countertop structure.
There has therefore been an unmet need to provide an undermount sink that is functional with both solid surface countertop materials and laminate countertops. There have been several attempts in the past to mount an undermount sink to a laminate countertop. Each of these past mounting techniques exhibit functional and or aesthetic limitations, and have achieved limited commercial success. For example, Counter-Seal® of British Columbia, Canada, on their website www.counter-seal.com describes the use of a ring to seal off the exposed substrate of the laminate countertop in an undermount sink application. Such rings are not only aesthetically undesirable, they also are not integral to the counter surface and are prone to water penetration that can quickly damage or destroy the laminate countertop structure. Other attempts to mount an undermount sink to a laminate countertop have included the undermount sinks of Karran USA in Vincennes, Ind. Karran, in their product literature, describes a high density acrylic sink that is adhered to the laminate using a seam adhesive or a fiberglass resin, and then reinforced with wooden strips. This approach is limited to the use of a specialized high density acrylic sink.
Nowhere in the related art is there shown or suggested a stainless steel sink that can be integrally undermounted to a laminate countertop, and whose mounting structure is easily adaptable to other countertop materials and sink types.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an undermount sink that can be integrally mounted to a laminate countertop. It is another object of the present invention to provide an undermount sink that can be integrally mounted to a solid surface countertop. It is another object of the present invention to provide a stainless steel undermount sink that can be integrally mounted to a laminate countertop. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a stainless steel undermount sink that can be integrally mounted to a solid surface countertop. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a method of installing the undermount sink of the present invention and the various embodiments thereof.